


Lydia Is Tired of Carrying All of Your Stuff

by hecatescrossroad (CascadingMarinara)



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, GWA - Fandom
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Lift-and-Carry, Screenplay/Script Format, gwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CascadingMarinara/pseuds/hecatescrossroad
Summary: The Dragonborn has been making Lydia carry all the junk they've found while adventuring and she's finally gotten fed up with it. After stopping at an Inn, Lydia has her Thane make it up to her the only way he can. Suffice it to say, it was a noisy night at the Inn.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Lydia Is Tired of Carrying All of Your Stuff

[F4M] Lydia Is Tired of Carrying All of Your Stuff [Script Offer] [Skyrim] light [Fdom] [Facesitting] [Lift-and-Carry] [Creampie] [Thick Thighs] 

Disclaimer: All characters depicted in this script are 18+

You can edit or modify this script however you like. Anything in asterisks is meant to be emphasized. Words inside braces {} are optional sfx.

Thank you for reading!

\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -

[Panting, exhausted] Can we *please* take a rest.

We've been walking for hours. I really don't think I can go any farther.

Look, there's an inn right over that hill. Why don't we just stay the night?

Come on, we're already way ahead of schedule, and I *know* we can afford to sleep in real beds. 

[brief pause]

Oh, yeah. I forgot we bought those soul gems.

Well, can't we sell some stuff then?

[Brief pause]

[unconvinced] Mhm. And what are you planning to do with fifty health potions? You're a master in restoration, you don't even need them.

Nope. I've already decided that we're selling the potions. 

Come on. I'm going with or without you.

[Chuckles as he follows after her] Yep. That's what I thought. 

[Pause to indicate passage of time]

{Jumping into the bed} [Contented groan] 

[Happy] Ah, a real mattress after so long. It's like I'm floating on a cloud.

To think a little inn like this would have such a nice bathhouse, too. I haven't been this relaxed in ages. 

Mmm, my muscles feel completely rejuvenated. They'd been really sore lately, so it's a good thing we found this place. 

Huh? Oh, it wasn't so bad. But if it makes you feel any better, I'll tell you next time my legs start to ache. 

Actually, my body's sore most of the time. Doesn't help that we've been sleeping on the hard ground.

[Pause to indicate response]

No, I'm sure it doesn't bother you at all, considering that I carry practically all of our supplies.

What? Am I wrong?

All I'm saying is; it might be a good idea for us to swap packs every once in a while.

I wasn't really being literal when I said I was sworn to carry your burdens.

And, while we're on the topic. Are you sure we absolutely *need* everything you're having me lug around?

Well, the dragon bones come to mind. Do you know how heavy those bastards are?

It isn't like they serve any practical purpose, either. 

Why don't we just sell them like the potions? They're worth quite a bit more gold.

[Brief pause for response]

Please, I don't want to hear any more about that stupid idea of yours. Only an idiot would use bones for armor.

Not to mention that you've already got those spiffy arch mage robes.

[Pause for response]

[Matter-of-factly] No, I'm not being fussy, I'm being realistic. 

I mean, have you *seen* my pack lately? It's ridiculous; I look like I'm carrying an entire shop on my back.

Just because I can handle it, that doesn't mean I enjoy being your pack-mule.

[Irritated] Yes, I'm aware that it's good training. However, a person can only exercise their legs so much.

*MY* legs, for instance, have probably gotten as strong as they physically can.

[Sardonic chuckle] Exaggerating? Yeah. Right.

How about the time I *kicked* that necromancer's head off? Remember that?

Yep, took some of the spinal cord right along with it. Very gruesome. Definitely not an image I'm going to forget any time soon.

*You* can't kick a person's head off. And you're the dragon born. 

So, what does that say about me? Because I'm pretty sure I wasn't this strong before I met you.

[Mock inquisitive] Hmm, I wonder if carrying a literal ton of crap across all of Skyrim every single day had anything to do with that?

[Brief pause]

Look, I'm not saying that I don't like being your housecarl. Quite honestly, I'm having the time of my life. I never expected that this job would end up being such a grand adventure.

But if our partnership is to continue, you're going to have to treat me with a little more respect.

What's it going to be, dragon born?

Are you willing to compromise to keep me in your service?

[Pause to indicate response]

I thought you'd see reason.

Starting tomorrow we split the supplies equally. I suggest you sell the dragon bones before then.

I also want some compensation for all the time I had to carry that ridiculous pack.

I mean it. You've got to make this up to me.

[Brief pause]

[Playful] Uh, uh. We already share the gold. And it's not like we can't get more.

No, I want something much more... *personal* from you, something to show that you sincerely regret your actions.

[Seductive] Can you guess what it is, my Thane?

[She kisses him] 

Oh, did I surprise you?

[He kisses her back; they begin to make out]

Mmm, there you go. You're starting to figure it out.

[Kissing]

So eager. 

I guess I shouldn't be surprised. You don't get to see me out of my armor very often.

[Making out continues]

Does it make you frustrated, my Thane? Seeing me getting flushed and sweaty every day from hiking? 

[Kiss]

Do you imagine what it would be like to make me moan and pant for you? 

[Moan] 

I'm surprised you never made a move on me. I would have let you do this whenever you wanted. 

All you had to do was ask. 

[Mischievous] Or maybe you were waiting for me to tell you what to do?

[Kissing]

Who would've thought the dragon born would be so timid with women? 

In battle you fight without regard for your own life. Yet this lowly housecarl intimidates you?

[Sweet] But I don't mind. From now on, I'll be sure to tell you exactly what I want.

[A little commanding] Now, play with my tits. 

{Moaning while biting her lip} Feel how hard my nipples have gotten? 

That's how excited you make me, baby.

[Making out continues]

Oh gods, I think I've soaked my panties through. 

I need to feel more of you.

[Commanding] Lay on the bed. 

You're going to clean up the mess you made.

Let me get these clothes off first.

[Brief pause as she removes her clothes]

Don't move. I'm gonna straddle your face. 

See this perfect pink pussy? You're going to lick it, and you aren't going to stop until I cum.

[Deep moan] That's it baby. Lap up all my delicious juices. 

[Moaning] Yeah, nice long licks. 

That feels really good, baby.

[Moaning]

Do you like being between my strong thighs? Mmm, hold on to them while you eat me out.

\----{you can cut this section if you want}------

[Breathing heavily] I bet I could crush your head right now if I wanted to.

[Chuckling] Did hearing that turn you on?

What a dirty slut.

But don't worry. I would never hurt you.

You know that don't you?

\---------------------------------------------

[Moaning] Oh gods, this feels incredible. 

Mmm, take in my scent. Let it turn your brain to mush.

You're doing so well. 

Suck on my clit.

[More intense moaning] Yes. Just like that.

You can stroke yourself too, baby. Just don't cum yet.

[Moaning, panting]

Don't stop. 

Ah, I love grinding my pussy into your face. 

Shit.

I think--I think I'm about to cum.

{Intense moaning} Keep licking. Worship my pussy.

Yes! Oh fuck yes!

I'm gonna squirt all over your face. I'm gonna mark you, baby.

[Improv to orgasm]

[Heavy breathing as she comes down from cumming]

Gods, I came so hard. I can feel the aftershocks running through me.

[Brief pause]

[A little frustrated] Mmm, but I'm still so horny.

Fuck, I need your cock so bad. 

Come on, baby. I know you want fuck me too. 

[Moan] Just look how swollen it's gotten down there. 

[Aroused] I haven't let you cum yet, either. Those balls must be so heavy--just aching for release.

I don't care how you do it, but you have to have to fuck me. 

Please, my Thane. Please pound your thick cock into my needy pussy.

[Surprised as he picks her up] Oh!

Yes. Pick me up. Fuck me against the wall.

[Deep moan as he enters her]

[Sex begins. Feel free to ad improv, wet sounds, or extend this section as much as you want]

[In ecstasy] Yes, yes, yes. 

Give it to me. Thrust as hard as you can.

[Moaning]

Harder. You can be as rough as you want, baby. 

I want it too. 

[Low moan--almost a growl] I fucking need it. 

I don't care if the entire inn hears us. Just focus on making me cum.

[Kiss] 

Mmm, you're holding me up like I'm nothing.

[Moaning] 

[Between labored breaths] See? You'll have no trouble carrying more weight in your pack.

[Strained chuckle] You aren't even listening, are you?

Maybe I shouldn't have teased you so much earlier.

But I like how--[Moan]--ferocious you've gotten. 

Thrusting your hips so wildly.... Like a man possessed.

Don't stop. Don't stop, baby.

Oh fuck yes. 

I'm getting close. I'm going to cum again.

You're going to make me cum, baby.

{Moaning}

You too. I want us to cum at the same time, got it?

I'm so fucking close.

Oh shit. [Deep moan] Oh shit.

[Intense moaning] Do it! Shoot your seed deep inside me as I cum!

Fill me up!

[Improv to orgasm]

[Pause as she recovers]

Yeah. Just--just lay me down on the bed.

[Breathing heavily] Gods. That was incredible.

I can't believe we haven't been fucking all this time.

[Brief pause]

[Like it just came to her] Hey, I've got a crazy idea.

Why don't we head to Riften after this job? 

It'd be a good place to spend our reward money. We could just relax for once, spend a couple weeks together--just the two of us.

I heard they have an interesting temple there, too. Maybe we could check it out?

[Brief pause to indicate response]

[Happy] Yeah? It's a deal then.

[Brief pause]

Mmm, let's get some rest first. You'll need it tomorrow for the hike.


End file.
